A Tale of Demons and Dragons
by ENDL
Summary: 'He lost his last crumb of consciousness. Winter was coming even though the light had just arrived.'... Naruto (and some others?) find themselves in the ASOIAF universe being forced into the Game of Thrones (among other things)... Watch as a 15 year old Naruto grows and finds his powers in a different world, manipulating the future or Essos and Westeros along the way.
1. Chapter 1

A Tale of Demons and Dragons

Story Mechanics:

/\/\/\/\ Cool Scene Transition /\/\/\/\

'Thoughts,' thought the author

"Speech," said the author

 **'Telepathic Thoughts (mainly bijuu but anything mystical)'**

 **"Beasts speaking (including bijuu"**

 _Author's notes_

 ** _Important author's notes_**

 _(English Name of Jutsu listed at the end)_

 _[Jutsu/Move names]_

 _Author's note: I'm writing for a fairly small demographic. As it stands i don't think there are millions of people who want a story between these two worlds. So why am I putting this in my notes - for you._

 _Basically what I'm saying is that only a small amount of people will be reading this, and hence I'm willing to take into account any personal suggestions whether it be plot or pairings. I don't do this type of thing alot and usually I always stick to what I FIRST had in mind, no matter what anyone says. So either this sort of thing can make this story or break it._

 _P.S I'm releasing this on my anime fanfiction acc and I have discontinued all anime fanfics (except this one) as of Jan 2016_

 _Don't worry only a few more words._

 _I'm a student studying literature, and yes that is hell for your sleep schedules. I love writing and I love receiving constructive input. This also means that I don't have much time, and this is my first time venturing into fanfiction for anime. Therefore, what type of response i get from each chapter determines when I'll write the next chapter and how much effort i put into it._

 _That being said 1. I'm writing this for fun, not one of my billion assessment pieces so you can expect a lot of weird techniques 2. I'm writing on my phone and its currently 3am at night._

Anyway without further adue, the prologue:

 ** _Wait just before we start, can I please urge you to actually read the story. In my experience (especially with Harry Potter) a lot of readers skim read stories, hastily looking for dialogue or action. Maybe it works in other stories, but you won't be able to enjoy my story if you don't read everything._**

 ** _I lay out quite a bit of sh*t in my paragraphs for example, if you skim read you won't understand why this chapter is called 'Duty'. You won't be able to pick up on the duty atmosphere I tried to create and the changes I've made. I believe that a fair chunk of the story is made in the details not just the plot. (I know the second half is crap but please bear with it, it'll be worth your while)_**

/\/\/\/\ Chapter 0: Duty /\/\/\/\

The distinguished carol of the robin birds echoed melodically through the tattered apartment. As the leaves descended down a non-existent stream, liquid drizzled south of a rusty nozzle. The sound of dripping battled the canorous chirping.

"Arrggh, the taps leaking again," the boy droaned to himself, as if it made a difference. He lay on his bed, fully aware of the spring pressing into his thoracic muscle. If he moved however, he would be hit with the hellish screeching of the springs inside his mattress. So he chose to lay still. If only by laying perfectly still he could achieve some sort of power.

 _(Wink Wink Nudge Nudge, I know that was really bad foreshadowing)_

The 15 year-old adolescent observed the brightness of his stained cream ceiling. '6-oclock,' he thought to himself as he cycled through his daily chores. It didn't matter how much stronger he had gotten, everything still remained the same.

3 years since he had graduated from the academy with nothing to show for it, in terms of his lifestyle. Not an ounce of respect had been gained, other than from his fellow secretive ninja. It didn't matter that he mastered the rasengan, he still got a sneer from the old man everytime he bought some beef. He had begun to think that that was the way it would always be. Defeating Gaara didn't impress the Building Land Lady.

Finally being able to get the bells from Kakashi-sensei hadn't brought Sasuke back. Quietly and softly, he wished for a different world. A world in which his power would be respected BEFORE he had to save someone from an evil genius. A world in which he wasn't judged for being different OR for being an orphan. A world in whi-

The ceiling disappeared into nothingness, as darkness enveloped his body.

Currents ripped at his near lifeless body, constantly morphing his hardened muscle. Constantly. It was as if all his senses except touch had been gridlocked. He couldn't find anything other then the intense pain invading him. He screamed as the pull of the rip reached its climax, the screech mirrored the ear piercing shrieking of the sheer pressure.

Then, after one final tug almost ruptured his torso, the currents inverted. They began squeezing and compacting his mass. The bones of his arms, especially, surged with some sore of electricity. Then as if some soul had heard his desperate inward cries, the pressure decapitated. He lost his last crumb of consciousness. Winter was coming even though the light had just arrived.

/\/\/\/\ Winterfell /\/\/\/\

Lady Catelyn watched as the snow gathered on the windowsill. Normally she would've had the window shut, sealed off with the 2 oversized wooden blocks hanging next to the gaping window. But they were far too dull, and seemingly would seep the life out of the stone room even more.

As of right now, the only things that possessed movement were the cackling flames of the fireplace, and the crystaline flakes gliding down, visible through the window mesh. Normally she wouldn't be stuck in this confined tower at all.

She hated this part of her 'home'. 17 years and she was still afraid of the unfamiliar voices behind the bleak walls, and the occasional boom of the firepit. 17 years ago, if any piece of firewood had been a centimetre different to another, she would've had the filthy lowborns punished.

But now was now. This was the North. And she was a Stark. The North had always been peculiar and strange to her as a girl. It was strange to every girl raised in the other 6 kingdoms. But now the North was her family, and she had a duty to her family - not just the Starks either. Everyone here had become her family, from the butcher who cut the meat in her meals, to the handmaidens who layed out the firewood.

So she ignored the uneven firewood, and the occasional booms that occured as a result of it and she focused on the snow through the window mesh. And she made yet another pointless promise to herself. 'By the time the snowfall stops, Bran will be awake and healthy again.'

She couldn't remember how many of these promises she had made to herself. She couldn't even remember the last time she'd been out of this room. But that didn't matter. As of now, her only duty was to be Bran's mother. She was the only one Bran had left.

Ned and the girls had left to the capital. The bastard of Winterfell had betrayed her family once again, and left to seek honour and glory in the Night's Watch. Robb was too busy ruling Winterfell in his father's absence and Rickon was too busy being a child. As of now, she was the only one Bran had left and her only duty was to be Bran's mother.

So obviously she was enraged when she heard Maester Luwin knocking on the door for the 7th time today. Reluctantly she repeated the words she had said the first 6 times - 'come in'. However this time she put an even more frustrated oomph into the statement.

"I'm sorry to disturb you my lady," Maester Luwin perched as he entered the room, "but something has come up which needs your attention."

"We've discussed this," Lady Catelyn hissed back at him.

"I am aware," Luwin replied calmly and respectfully, "but I believe that you would like to be the first one consulted on this matter."

"What matter," Catelyn replied in an almost identical tone

"A boy has been found," Luwin began to explain, "No one was able to identify him and neither has anyone claimed responsibility."

"I DON'T CARE ABOUT SOME BOY WHOS GONE AND GOT HIMSELF LOST, YOU CAN SORT THIS OUT YOURSELF," Lady Catelyn bellowed back, clearly having reached the peak of her frustration, "leave me."

"But my lady," Luwin still spoke with a calm voice, "the boy was found next to the keep's tower, and it looks like he has also taken a considerable fall."

Lady Catelyn averted her eyes from the snow to the old maester dressed in loose robes. Maester Luwin never joked around, it seemed another boy had fallen from a tower. Could he have a connection to Bran?

"Bring him here," She said in a more calm tone, pondering the possibilites of this new piece of information, staring at the falling snow once again.

"But my lady this room is hardly the-," was all the maester could say before the Lady sharpely twisted her body again to glare at the man.

Maester Luwin simply bowed obediently and signalled to a couple of knights behind him. He then turned to look at the lady, wondering if he should've contacted her in the first place.

After a few minutes of the awkward silence, it was broke when two knights came in with an unconscious boy and lay his body across a narrow empty space on the floor next to the bed. The cold stone floor was the least of the boy's worries as Lady Catelyn's eyes widened.

This boy was definitely no ordinary boy.

His pure golden blonde locks were not something lowborn children could possess. Rarely had she seen lowborns with dirty blonde hair if any at all. It would've been impossible for her not to have seen this strange boy once or even know of the boy's existence. On the other side of the coin, with the boy's distinct hair it simply didn't make sense that no one could identify him.

Thus the conclusion she came to was that he didn't belong to Winterfell. He didn't even belong anywhere close to Winterfell. She noticed the strange whisker like markings on the boy's cheecks, adding to the extreme strangeness of the boy.

But she still felt a sense of familiarity with boy, like she had seen him before.

Suddenly she held her hand to her mouth as she stepped back from the boy. His face shape, the wide eyes and high cheeckbones, she had seen them many a times before. They were often the only truths left behind in paintings as no painters ever created a perfect portrait. She had seen thousands of people with the same traits painted across the seven kingdoms. - Often with the dragons they rode.

The boy that lay in front of Luwin and her shared all the traits of the original royal bloodline - the Targaryens. Suddenly she came to wonder the circumstances that led to him being in this room. Could he have had anything to do with what happened to Bran?

"Leave us," Lady Catelyn said with her reignited will. She sounded reminiscent to her husband, if only in stature and tone.

"But my lady, we have no information on him, only the gods know what he will do once he awakes," the maester interjected once again only thinking about the lady's safety. Luwin knew exactly what the boy looked like.

"That is precisely why I want to witness his awakening," the lady replied in the same intelligent tone, "I may be older than my prime but an unarmed and hurt boy would hardly be able to attack me."

She then grabbed a large knife from on top of the bedside draws and then signalled for the maester to leave. Even if the boy tried to escape he would have no where to go.

"If it please you my lady," Luwin said one last time before exiting the room. If anyone would be able to get information out of a boy it would definitely be a frightened mother. Besides as far as matters went, this was personal and he had no right to reject Lady Catelyn's hope for information.

Lady Catelyn just looked at the boy one more time, in order to reaffirm her information before looking out the window at the falling snow. Once again the lack of movement in the room brought her into a trance-like state.

/\/\/\/\ A couple of hours later /\/\/\/\

'There's someone in there,' the hooded man thought to himself as he stood next to an open door, 'They're not supposed to be in there.' He wondered why the woman had not rushed out of the room once she saw the fire. It was her duty to make sure the people were safe. The idiot woman obviously didn't know her duty, but all that mattered was that the spoilt brat had left the room. The hooded man knew he couldn't take on a Stark youth. The hooded man was smart.

The hooded man knew he couldn't take on an armed woman either. The hooded man was a smart man, not a fighter. If only she had been unarmed, then he would've liked to play with her. Carefully, the hooded man planned his strategy of attack. He would sneak up on the woman and slit her throat before she knew what in 7 hells was going on, and then slit the throats of the 2 boys asleep.

He had been payed to only kill 1 boy, but he'd rather take the chance of killing extra than not getting the job done. The hooded man was smart. His benefactor was much worse than the wrath of the Starks.

/\/\/\/\ 50 seconds in the past /\/\/\/\

Naruto stirred from his slumber. It wasn't the hard uneven floor digging into his back that awoke him or the contrast between heat emanating through his head while his feel remained ice cold. 'Who in their right mind would have a fireplace on this time of the year,' he thought as he was familiar with the smoked bark smell. What had awoken him however was the intense killing intent he had picked up on.

He had been taught what to do in a situation like this and remembered Jiraiya's teachings well. The first step was to scout your surroundings without letting anyone know he was awake. Even without opening his eyes he could tell that there was a fireplace near his head, that he was indoors and was resting on stone. His mind quickly went to a dungeon but he hadn't been shackled or restrained.

He also realised that there were 3 other people in the room with him, 2 people were resting on an elevated surface whilst their breathing patterns indicated they were sleeping, and someone around 5 or 6 meters to his left facing away from Naruto. There was another person outside the room (he assumed because of the muffled breathing) to his right, the source of the killing intent that caused him to wake up.

He could sense the person was wearing a lot of fabric and squirming around what he assumed to be a door-way. The person wasn't a shinobi; he was way too clumsy to be one. But he was spying on into the room with an extreme killing intent - almost psychopathic. Then the man began to make his move.

He treaded slowly and quietly, not enough to avoid the attention of a ninja, but enough to fool a normal civilian. Naruto observed with his ears as the man completely ignored him and the two people resting on the bed. Instead he was moving directly towards the person who seemed to be standing, looking away. Naruto didn't know what to do, he didn't understand if he was being held captive or he had been taken in by a family. He didn't know if the man was trying to kill them all, or he was trying to save Naruto.

Either way, he waited for the man to be at a distance before opening his eyes and sitting upright. He was a ninja, the last two years of training with Jiraiya had made sure he knew how to sneak around civilians but he didn't want to take any chances.

As he got upright, but still resting on his knees to keep his stealth, he realised 3 things.

1\. That the architecture of the building was incredibly different to what he was used to.

2\. The person facing away from him was a woman looking out of the window

3\. There weren't two people resting on the bed, just a boy and a DOG

'Damn there's always something that I miss,' he thought to himself. He could use this chance to escape but something kept him in that room and he found that he couldn't avert his eyes from the man sneaking up on the woman. Suddenly, and in such an amateur fashion, the man wrapped his skinny arms around the woman with his knife to her neck. But his amateur technique had allowed to woman to writhe aggressively in the split second he had solidified his hold.

Naruto watched as the woman pushed off the wall with her legs, barely having an effect on the man. The second time the man used the momentum to twist both himself and his prey around so she couldn't continue kicking of the wall. And then they both saw the third party – Naruto.

Naruto knelt, awestruck at what he had allowed to happen. It was clear that the old woman was not his captor, and the psychopathic man was not his saviour. He looked into her innocent and scared eyes, eyes that had never been in a fight. Then he looked into the man's amused eyes, who was obviously ecstatic at the new challenge that had arrived.

In that split second Naruto chose which side he was on.

"Move and I'll slit her god-damn throat bloody," He yelled as his smile revealed the rotting state of his teeth. The threat was empty however. It was obvious that the mean had no intention of sparing anyone in that room, regardless of whether or not he obeyed. So as swiftly and suddenly as he could he leapt forward towards the couple hoping he would make it in time.

He watched as he saw the blade move upwards, as the startled man panicked. The man's eyes darted across the whole room as he tried to predict his next move after killing the woman. Naruto watched as the knife moved millimetre by millimetre towards the woman's throat. The last thing he heard was her ear bleeding shriek before he saw real blood. Blood flowed everywhere, dripping down the dagger blade and towards the hilt. The man smiled at the familiar sight.

Pain filled Naruto's stomach.

Then the man realised whose blood it was. He quickly tried to retract his dagger and jump back but Naruto wouldn't let him. The woman's eyes gaped open as Naruto's hand rested against her neck, firmly gripping the dagger. Slowly Naruto retracted the blade away from the woman's throat and away from his own body until his was holding it at the man's shoulder. The man tried jerking the blade but Naruto's grip was harder than a clamp.

"…What…are…you…?" the man tried to ask before Naruto pulled at the dagger releasing the man's grip on it in the process. He then proceeded to throw the bloody dagger away before turning to face the man again. But before he could even lay a finger on the psychopathic man, the dog flew off the bed and at the man. Naruto watched as the dog tore at the man's throat whilst he writhed on the ground, hearing even louder high-pitched screams than he did from the woman.

He then turned around to make sure the woman was right, but he just saw her staring into his eyes, trying to process the events that had just unfolded. Her fiery red hair mirrored the blood that was all over their bodies. They continued to look at each other for a couple of seconds with dumbfounded expressions on their face before Naruto started to feel just how hungry he was. As the people began rushing up the stairs Naruto collapsed on the spot. The last thing he saw was the woman over his body before his conscious began to fade away.

/\/\/\/\ The Next Day /\/\/\/\

"I will go myself," Lady Catelyn replied hastily

"Mother, you can't," Robb ushered, wondering if the woman speaking to him now was the same woman who had been in the room with Bran. He couldn't believe what she had been through in the last day. "What about Bran?"

"I have prayed to the seven for more than a month… Bran's life is in their hands now," she replied again with more confidence than he had ever seen in her.

"And the golden haired boy?" Maester Luwin inquired.

"He has proven that he is not a villain, Maester," Catelyn began speaking calmly again "But I still do not trust that he is everything he seems. He should be allowed to stay here, in Winterfell for saving my life at least but don't become too trusting. Make sure he gets better and stays here until my return, and I will decide what to do with him after a proper questioning and audience. We are done here."

Lady Catelyn left the group hastily in order to hide her tears. It was wrong for a child to see their mother cry and Bran was not her only child. But still she was about to leave one of her baby boys in his time of need. But it was for the greater good. She realised now, that her duty was not to any single person or child - but a combination of them. There was no 'right' choice she could make in order to accomplish her duty, instead she had to weigh the choices presented to her and go with the one she thought was best. It was true she was the mother of Bran but she was also Lady Stark, and right now her husband needed to know what had just happened. She had just hoped the choice she made about the golden haired boy was the best one.

Where did his duty lie?

/\/\/\/\ Chapter End /\/\/\/\

 _Okay, so fairly short chapter AND I'm not proud of the way I wrote this chapter, especially the latter half. But my main aim was to just get the chapter out there quick while I still have the motivation to do this story._

 _Also to clear some things up, as most of the fans of the AOIAF universe picked up the story by watching the show, I'll be focusing on the main events of the SHOW. I feel as though if I tried to include everything in the books it would be waay too boring._

 _In saying that though, I will be using some characters and places from the books but if I do I'll make sure to completely introduce the characters and flesh-out their personalities. On the other side of the coin, I ain't gonna bother fleshing out the characters and events we've seen on the SHOW because then this story would be 80% repeat._

 _So basically what I'm saying is, take the show as cannon. If the events haven't changed I'm not gonna write about them. So don't expect to see a lot of Jon Snow or Daenerys for the first few chapters. Be advised I am gonna melt through the events of season 1 super quickly though so we can get into some even more fun stuff. They won't be MIA for long_

 _Anyway, let me know what you think and whether I should continue the story_


	2. Chapter 2

Alright I had to cut out a lot from this chapter (especially from the first scenes) because it was simply too long for a first chapter. If people feel the need – later on – I'll go back and redo these first couple of chapters but right now I think the chapter is sufficient. Anyway if you want to just get into the story scroll down until you the single bold line. If not:

I was extremely happy to find that some of you actually read the story without skipping over bits. Some characters are gonna go through massive changes in this fanfic, which wouldn't be just without explaining and linking the changes of their thought process.

Pairings: I do have a couple of pairings already set but there is room for change if a lot of people really want a specific pairing. Just for clarity:

I'm not really sure about doing a harem, and with most of my fanfics (mostly on books) I don't see how harems are possible without the story turning a bit 2 dimensional...

As for specifics, I'm pretty sure Arianne Martell is 23 or 24 at this point in the ASOIAF universe, and doesn't appear on the TV show. Maybe later on I'll be able to do something with her, but this early in the story its really impossible to introduce so many new characters and events. We haven't even established Naruto's powers, allegiance or goals yet. I'd like to stick with a simple familiar setting while I lay out the groundwork for the next 2 chapters.

Daenerys and Naruto have probably been paired together heaps in fanfics and I'd like to set this one a bit apart for now. I do have something very different planned for Daenerys (ps I am a believer that Daenerys will become the villain) but that's not to say that she can't get together with Naruto.

Without spoiling too much – I do have a certain relationship planned with Naruto which is pivotal to my story. But whether its romantic or kinship - no one knows.

G27pazhuka: Originally when I was going to make Naruto a Targaryen (as in BORN into the house). But that was way back when I had planned for the protagonist to be an ordinary boy named Naruto (not someone coming from another universe) and just retaining Naruto's values and habits. In this story, now that he has chakra among other things it would seem a bit backward to make him BORN into the Targaryen house – and that's without considering the story mechanics I'd need to deal with Minato and Kushina and how they tie into all of this.

As I've written just before I'm not gonna bring too many things from the books into the fanfic, the blackfyre rebellion is one of them. Whilst I was thinking of bringing it into the story, I'm still only going to use the 'TV show' material as the source for the premise so everyone can understand whats going on.

That being said, it doesn't mean that some of the characters aren't joining any of the houses (hint hint wink WINK), it just means that Naruto's birth to Naruto Shippuden (before Kaguya enters the scenario) IS canon in the fanfiction, along with the GOT TV Show.

I just don't want to take away/change from any of the stories that's all. eg. By making a plot-twist where Naruto is the son of Aegon the Conqueror and Arya Stark (and he was just adopted) or something like that.

MinatoNamikaze7867: Naruto had just defeated Kakashi with Sakura, so like episode 3 of shippuden. He is 15 at this point

Allhailthesith: as much as I'd like to make EVERYONE's wishes come true, that's pretty much impossible. The story is called 'A Tale of Demon **S** and Dragons' implying more than one bijuu. In saying that though no one's gonna be more overpowered (or even close to) Naruto. Without spoiling much, the effects that others will have will be miniscule – 0 when compared to the effect Naruto has on the world.

Anyway just in case I haven't mentioned them already, a massive hat-tip to **toile grant** , **MinatoNamikaze7867** , **G27pazhukka** , **Allhailthesith** , **Vasto-Lorde26** , and some **guests** for leaving reviews and ultimately causing me to continue the story.

(Even though I suspect 1 guest didn't even bother reading and just left a review for his infatuation with some characters)

Anyway I hope you enjoy the 1st actual chapter.

 **/\/\/\/\ Chapter 1: A new Start-k /\/\/\/\**

Once again, Naruto awoke from his deep sleep. A slight humming of the wind replaced the distinguished carol he was so used to listening to. The hum truly made him feel like he was high above the ground, perhaps in a lighthouse, in the realm of the air. Neither springs nor stones dug into his aching back; instead it was cushioned with the fancy feel of velvet fabric.

He opened his eyes, allowing the natural light to seep into his retina, before his eyes adjusted and he was able to clearly see his surroundings. The rough stony ceiling deprived him of the ability to tell the exact time but he wouldn't be far off if he had guessed it was early morning. He endured the pain and used his energy to throw off the rags covering him.

His entire body was bare apart from a small dark garment covering his privates. The fabric was rough, almost like the thick wool he and the other children had used to create static. Other than an enormous, but almost healed gash on his right hand, he had suffered no other wounds. 'Then why is my body aching like a b*tch,' he asked himself.

He then inspected the room, anything to keep his mind off the pain. The room was just like the room he had woken up in before, but it was smaller and barer. The only furniture within the area was the red bed he was lying on and a red bedside chair off to his left. He could also make out a little rug to the right of the bed, which looked to be constituted of the same rough wool. The rest of the room was just bleak stone, with a simple wooden door in front of him and a small window to the left.

Well it wasn't really a window, there wasn't any glass. It was just an opening in the stone with large steel mesh fixated within it. If not for the bed or the chair, the dwelling could easily have been mistaken for a fairly ancient dungeon. He didn't even try guessing where in the land of 5 kingdoms he was, for all he knew, he was in an entirely different world.

Naruto used his weight to shuffle across the lavish bed, before using the same momentum to swing his legs across and over the mattress. His feet dangled on its side, a good 10cm above from the floor. This was the tallest bed he had seen in his life as a ninja, which wasn't saying much as he was used to using portable futons.

Cautiously he began the excruciating process of standing up, as he dug his palms onto the edge of the bed. His arms barely had the strength to push off the bed but they fulfilled their purpose. Naruto felt a jolt in his ankles as his bare feet landed on the rough stony floor. The small red rug had no effect on breaking his fall, other than fooling his anticipation. The carpet instead formed to the stony texture, resembling gladwrap covering rock.

This place was not nearly as kind to its civilians. But being here made Naruto doubt whether Konoha could be considered 'kind' as opposed to spoilt.

Uneasily, Naruto made his way to the window. Peering outside, his deep blue eyes adjusted to the mass of light unleashed onto his fresh face. It wasn't the scorched beam he was used but more so a dull breeze gently warming the colder portions of his face. As his ears adjusted to the new (welcomed) temperature he heard the sudden clash of metal down below.

His gaze found itself fixated on a red-haired boy in the courtyard about the same age as him. His gleaming sword was the source of the clangs along with the chatter his ragged armour, which looked much heavier than anything even an ANBU would promote. Even still his fiery hair swayed with his graceful and powerful movements, more glorious than anything Naruto had ever seen.

The opponent he sparred also looked in his teenage years albeit with shaggy chestnut hair. However unlike the boy who wore a determined expression, the opponent sported a cheeky grin. And by the looks of the spar, he was paying dearly for it.

Everyone else in the volume-esque courtyard looked far older and far larger. Most of the people were gathered around the spar which in itself was a strange sight. As a ninja he was only used to 1 or 2 advisors supervising multiple spars.

Stranger than this was the architecture around the courtyard. The buildings erected around the courtyard were cut of rough stone, just like the interior. In fact Naruto was reluctant to use the plural. It seemed the structure was all one - joined by large towers placed at the vertices of the large monument just like the one he currently resided in.

It wasn't just the architecture or people that were aberrant. Even the sky was transposed in its own way. It was darker and had a kind of solemn atmosphere to it. Clouds stretched out over the horizon producing a gentle refracted breath of light.

Suddenly the sounds of the clash came to a halt. Naruto looked back down to catch one of the elder men muttered something into the red-haired boy's ear. The crowd dispersed. However, the murmuring continued.

A full 20 seconds hadn't passed before there was someone knocking on the heavy wooden door. Naruto dived onto the bed against the wishes of his body. He quickly pulled the rough fur coverings over his almost bare body before he ushered "Come in." The dive quickly reminded him of the pain.

It was almost surprising to see the one opening the bulk of lumber was a tiny old man dressed in flowing grey robes. Instantly the smell of herbs and tea hit Naruto as the old man approached. "Forgive me if I am disturbing you my…." The man paused as if confused "young sir, but now that you are awake, Lord Robb requests your audience."

"My audience?", Naruto questioned only being able to half infer the meaning

"err he wishes to speak to you," replied the almost bald man, before holding out a pair of grey robes identical to his.

"Cool"

/\/\/\/\ 1 month later /\/\/\/\

Pin-drop silence was retained through the vast corridors of Casterly Rock. The lavish curtains and paintings seemed desolate of life. Dark purple shadows emanated throughout the caste as a result of the minimal candle lighting.

"Remarkable"

All but the central hall was devoid of movement

"Truly Remarkable"

The central hall, even though accommodating life, had just as much light, if not less, than the rest of the keep. Instead the purple shadows hissed and battled as chess pieces were dramatically guided along one of the dinner tables

The chess battle took place on the third table from the left where the two participants sheepishly revealed their respective moves and strategies. Both of them had been playing for 6 straight hours after dinner, and hence both of them, the only ones awake.

As the large Victorian analog struck its hand on 3, the raven haired boy ended yet another game.

"You truly are perfect," the lord of the lions remarked looking deep into the eyes of the boy.

The boy himself just barely grappled onto the compliment. Lord Tywin Lannister, whilst elderly and fragile, was indeed a man wielding great power. Not physical power in the traditional sense but a power new to him. And Sasuke had already decided to acquire and mold it as if to replace the gap that had formed in his body.

The golden embroided cloak he wore was an example of the skillset he had acquired under the careful tutelage of Lord Tywin. Tywin (much like Sasuke) had identified the raw strength within the other thus giving him the proper attention he deserved.

In only a month he had managed to learn how to use a short-sword, long-sword, great-shield, banner, sickle and mace. Whilst he still preferred his thin katana which was around 75cm, he realised early on that that it wouldn't be enough to combat the heavy armour they wore in 'Westeros' especially without his usual power.

He now wielded it in conjunction with a customised long longsword standing 130cm including a fairly large hilt. Although traditionally Tywin showed him to hold it with two hands, he found he had the strength to use the abnormally large longsword with his right, katana with his left. Occasionally he still had to don the two handed hold, especially due to his reduced mobility.

Under his Lannister cloak he wore lightning black armour, exquisitely crafted by the best armourers in Casterly Rock. Clean golden engravings dressed the armour forming patterns of thunder and lightning - showing off the mark of the multiple tradesmen.

"In another time, I cursed the gods for what they did to me," Tywin began another one of his stories "I cursed them for taking my wife and leaving dishonour in Joanna's place. I cursed them for forcing me to marry off my only daughter to some dishonoured degenerate. And I cursed them the day my perfect son joined the kingsguard, a stupid group of glorified knights."

Tywin stopped to lick his lips and hydrate with some wine. Everyone had psychological patterns, and Sasuke interpreted this as a sign whenever Tywin tried to make a serious point.

"And in another time I would've thanked the gods. Thanked them for bringing me you - someone remarkable - a prodigy amongst prodigies. I mean in a month you've learnt to wield a half bastard sword in a single hand, memorised more about the houses of Westeros than I have in my 56 years, created concoctions unknown to any maester I know of, and become more agile than any knight in Casterly Rock even without their armour."

'And beaten you around 200 times in chess,' Sasuke wanted to add.

"But now I am a wiser man…. Remember Sasuke, the gods don't dictate your fortune. It is up to you and you alone to control your destiny."

Tywin was just repeating what shinobi already knew, but Sasuke wasn't going to interrupt.

"So I won't leave the future of my house in god's hands either," Tywin continued to stare directly into Sasuke's eyes "So how about I try putting it in yours."

Tywin smiled

/\/\/\/\ 1 month earlier lol /\/\/\/\

"What is your name?" inquired the young lord.

It had turned out the fire-haired boy had been the leader or 'lord' of this place and he now sat atop the highest seat in the majestic hall. Although simple and large, the hall was still grand. The large black chairs behind the long wooden table were only occupied by two people – Lord Robb and the frail balding man he came to know as Maester Luwin.

Before coming to meet Robb, Maester Luwin had given him his own grey robes and poked his brain about who he was. Naruto was quick to decide he liked the man. In a peculiar way, he reminded him faintly of the third – any memory of who – Naruto welcomed.

The faint orange illumination of fire burning was the only colour other than black in the hall.

"Uzumaki Naruto, y'know," he responded.

"Naruto?", again questioned Robb "I do not know of such a house". It was evident to him that the boy was not from here. If the appearance hadn't given it away the name certainly did.

"Oh no, my clan name is Uzumaki," Naruto grinned, again half inferring the meaning of 'house'. Jiraiya-sensei had often talked about places where the family names were put after given names and it didn't take Naruto long to put two and two together.

"Clan? Uzumaki? Again, I know of no such house. What is a clan name? It is rare for someone without noble descent to possess a second name." Robb continued to fire questions at Naruto, his curiosity needed satisfying.

"Where I'm most of us get our family name from our clan – where our family originates from. And Mine is Uzumaki, y'know"

Lord Robb chuckled, revealing his younger side. It was obvious to Naruto who had spent his life acting like a child that the boy was trying his best to suppress it.

"You speak the common tongue, yet your use of the language is… new to me. Anyhow," Robb deepened his voice "Naruto Uzumaki you have done Winterfell a great service. Tell me is there anything you wish for."

A pit struck Naruto's stomach as he remembered his friends back home. His hand moved towards his belly as if to comfort it. He wanted nothing more than to be with them enjoying the warmth of the Konoha Hot Springs after a long mission. But he wanted to do it with everyone, including _him_. In the past he was too young to swallow the hard truth.

As he was now he was too weak to bring him back to the village, he was too weak to protect his friends.

Nothing had changed after returning to Konoha, his growth in strength was nothing compared to that of Sakura's. And if Sakura had grown this much imagine what _he_ would be. Then just as the pit had, what he wanted – no – what he **needed** struck him.

The small court watched as he fell to his knees and crushed the ground with his palms. With his head bowed and full of anguish he spoke up "Please teach me," he began finding it hard to ask so much of a boy his age "Please help me become stronger." His voice was full of hurt and shame.

Robb had never seen this. He had seen peasants grovel up to nobles, nobles grovel up to lords, lords grovel up to kings. What for? To gain power and status, this was how the world worked. No human would bow and beg something of someone indebted to them.

"Rise Naruto," Robb began in his deeper voice again "as I said you have done us a great service. Our resources are at your disposal." He looked towards Maester Luwin for affirmation. "But first let us dine together – to celebrate the onset of a new kinship if nothing else fortunate."

Naruto's eyes widened. Perhaps this was the reason he was here. Perhaps.

/\/\/\/\ 12 hours later /\/\/\/\

Naruto stared at the clothes he had been gifted – if they could be called clothes. The dark grey shirt lay on the bed boasting its simplicity. Naruto wasn't used to tailor-made apparel but the clothes back home still decently fit. The simple long-sleeve shirt looked to be one size fits all housing no pockets or zips – only a single button.

The black pants were no more extravagant lacking the sole button. Instead they looked to be fastened with loose strings that barely hugged Naruto's waist.

The last item of clothing was the footwear which Naruto quite liked. It was made from wolf or bear fur and warmed his feet sufficiently even in this cold. As Naruto lifted the shirt off the bed he found the shoes to be of utmost comfort. He finally slipped into the extremely loose shirt before glancing a peak in the mirror.

The mirrors over here weren't nearly as pristine as the mirrors he was used to. They instead sported dark spots all over and a thin yellow sheen on their surface. However, they did their job as Naruto saw these 'clothes' clearly weren't made for him.

Carefully he began to make his way to the great hall – the location of the feast. It was difficult remembering the path with all the spontaneous corridors and rooms popping up but Naruto still managed. On his way there Naruto spotted another human being – an achievement in this castle – and approached her to make sure he was going the right way.

She wore a plain pale face, like most people he had seen here, with delicate features. Her lashes were the strongest part of her, magnificently black and thick. Her jet-black hair was tied in a bun close to her neck and she wore a pale pink dress that lightly hugged her figure. As soon as she sensed his approach she stopped in her tracks.

Naruto found her hazel eyes staring back at him like a child as she opened her mouth. "yes mi-lord?," she questioned as if she was scared.

"Lord? – hahaha – I'm not a lord," Naruto responded trying to distil her anxiety "Why do you look like you're being attacked?"

"oh umm… well… I've never really had a lord or lady speak to me directly," she replied a bit embarrassed, her eyes darting to the floor.

"I told you I'm not a lord," Naruto stated again a bit annoyed "What's even up with lords and ladies anyway – are they really that big of a deal?"

Her eyes quickly met his again "Of course they are a 'big deal'." She seemed a bit offended, "they are of noble blood and lead everyone in the entirety of Westeros. And you are a guest of Lord Robb Stark and hence you are a lord to me – even though the way you speak reflects otherwise."

Naruto was speechless, he hadn't expected the timid girl to become so aggressive. "umm do you know where the great hall is?" he decided to change the topic.

"Follow me mi-lord," she said returning to her shy self.

"It's a bit weird though," Naruto began again when he thought the time was right "I mean someone being handed power just because their parents were in power." He was thinking predominantly of the Hokage – a position given to the most powerful not Konohamaru. However, as he was saying the words out loud his mind drifted to the Hyuga and the shinobi concept of a bloodline limit. Long ago he had dispelled the myth that parents dictate your fate but he wasn't totally confident enough to say they didn't play a major role.

The girl laughed to herself. "That is the way of the world sil... – mi-lord," she began – her tone as if she were talking to a child "you become what your parents were. Tales of blacksmiths' sons becoming knights and butchers' daughters revealed as princesses are just that – fairy-tales. In fact, up until a week ago, I was still training under my mother."

"Training under your mother?" Naruto pried hoping for clarity.

"Well yes, house and hand maidens are the only positions in the household where you're trained until you reach 18," Naruto could tell she liked talking – even if a bit shy at first "My mother is a house-maiden which is one of the most prestigious positions – but it also takes a lot of work. Unfortunately, most of the experienced household left with Lord Stark – including my mother – so I've had to step into the role. I could manage at first but lately I've had to help all the other girls with their duties since I'm basically the oldest."

Naruto smiled at her – it was clear she had opened up to him.

"Don't get me wrong though – I'm not complaining. It is an honour to be serving as one of the first house-maidens of Lord Robb's household," she added as if Naruto was going to rat her out before smiling back.

As they neared the destination the corridors began to look more and more familiar and the girl began to finish up her ranting. Soon the pair reached the hall and the girl came to a halt.

"I'm sorry I cannot enter – I am a house-maiden – I have not been trained for serving," she explained.

"That's worse than my teacher's reasons – and trust me they're bad," Naruto began but as he looked back she had already disappeared. Probably to finish up her work no doubt. It was a shame – he had enjoyed this walk much more than the one with Maester Luwin. He would seek her out tomorrow he told himself.

Quietly Naruto entered the warm glowing space through the large open doors of the great hall. Members of Lord Robb's newly formed household guard barely filled the hall. It largely consisted of young men and teenagers starting from around his age. Nonetheless they still made noise and clatter as if they were fully grown men. Everyone was too enthralled in eating and stories to take notice of the golden haired boy.

The first person who did take notice of him was the 15-year-old boy sitting on the grown-up table. To his left sat the familiar Maester Luwin and to his right - the chestnut-haired boy who was busy attacking his food. The rest of the table's 7 spaces remained empty – further signifying the large nature of the great hall.

Robb grinned as Naruto took the seat directly in front of the young lord. Naruto wondered if it was simply out of courtesy or actual emotion. Either way, Naruto was glad that he could talk to someone his own age.

"Welcome," Robb responded in his composed deep voice "It would seem that you got lost on your way here." Naruto almost choked even before eating anything – before realising Robb was referring to his lateness and did not possess some secret psychic ability. Robb continued cheekily smiling at Naruto, albeit a bit confused.

"umm yeah haha," Naruto replied as Robb began to elegantly cut the meat for his guest "You'd be surprised how easy it is to find good help though." Robb's eyebrows shifted – confused at Naruto's remark – but his hand did not falter as it glided across the table and placed the slice of steak in the centre of Naruto's empty plate. "Thank you."

Naruto did not hesitate to dig in.

"So Naruto – where is it you come from? Maester Luwin tells me such a place has never been mentioned in Westeros." Robb's eyes were full of curiosity, as were Maester Luwin's even if he was listening for the second time. Even the teenage boy who had been too busy in his food took a break to listen.

"Me? I come from a place called Konoha – in what we call the land of 5 kingdoms," Naruto repeated as he had done with Maester Luwin before adding a courtesy he recently picked up, "….. mi-lord."

Robb and the other boy began to laugh violently – shaking the table and food while they were at it. "mi-lord?" laughed the chestnut-haired boy "what are you? A hand-maiden?" they both continued to roar harder.

Maester Luwin who had refrained from laughing was the first to clarify the problem "I'm not sure who you learnt this from but mi-lord is, in a way, an improper courtesy – especially for your situation. In reality, the address should be pronounced _my_ -lord as it is written in proper English. I'm afraid that some people's lack of knowledge regarding proper English is what has stimulated this address. Either way, however, _my_ -lord is an address to be used by servants of the household or other people who are lowborn. Lord Robb is a satisfactory address for your purposes." The old-man finally finished as Naruto remembered the boring walk he had had with the man earlier. Even though the old-man was asking question – he had been doing most of the talking.

"Please…," Robb began settling down from his laughter "at the dinner-table Robb is just fine." Naruto barely noticed the shift from his deep composed voice to this childish higher pitched one.

"Land of 5 kingdoms? This continent you currently preside on – Westeros – is what some call the land of 7 kingdoms, even though in reality it can be argued that there are 8 or 9. Tell me, Naruto, does your land have 5 kingdoms for which it is named?"

"No chance," Robb had struck the mark – maybe he was a bit psychic "In fact even I don't know the total amount of kingdoms or 'countries' as we call them but I have been to well over 20. We call it the land of 5 kingdoms because there are 5 major kingdoms that basically govern our world."

Robb began to cut the meat again, this time for himself. This wasn't the first time Naruto had seen the knife and fork in use – he had visited many places with the custom on his travels with the perv Sannin. But he had never seen the mastery of the cutlery he was witnessing right now. Maester Luwin wielded the knife and fork as a shinobi wielded their kunai, as if it had become a part of his frail body. Robb used more vigorous motions to cut the meat, but was no less elegant. Even the unnamed teenager had tremendous skill, his application no doubt sloppier than the other two but he still managed to effortlessly toss vegetables into his mouth.

"Well over 20 huh? That truly is strange. Who is the king of this well over 20 kingdoms?" Robb spoke while he cut – his voice not suffering a single twitch from the vigorous motions of his hand. Maester Luwin had a new glow on his face as they had come to territory unexplored by him but the other boy continued battling the food.

"Haha we have no one king or leader. There hasn't been anyone powerful enough to achieve that," Naruto began thinking about the previous 3 shinobi wars "Instead the 5 who lead the capitals of the largest 5 kingdoms are considered the leaders and are the most respected. We call them kage but… they aren't passed on like they are here. Anyone can become a kage – the only requirement is that you are the strongest person in your country."

"Hmm," Robb replied, "that certainly is different to Westeros. Over here everyone inherits based on senior progeniture – that is the first-born male inherits all titles. However, it is common for holdings and lands to be granted to other males who do not become knights or become occupied elsewhere. I'm aware some places in Essos – the continent to the left of us – govern themselves like this. But in my opinion this governance leaves room for open tyranny and the sacrifice of previous ways and rules – especially if the new leader has not been properly trained to govern."

"Perhaps you are right," Naruto said thinking of the stories of Uchiha Madara and Hanzo the Salamander – the consequences of the ninja world "but from what I have seen in my town – it has worked well."

"The way of governance has nothing to do with tyranny," the unnamed boy saw an opportunity to add his input, "look at all our inbred kings for example. King Robert isn't any better." Right after he finished speaking he stuffed another bun of bread into his mouth.

"Quiet Theon," Robb said – again in his deep composed voice "Such matters are not for you to judge and discuss, especially the scrutiny of our king." It was weird seeing a 15-year-old boy hold power over someone who looked to be 19 – and it looked like the boy 'Theon' was clearly frustrated about it.

"Perhaps it depends on the leader," Robb got right back into the conversation with his more relaxed voice "Theon's idea is right, even if his execution of it wasn't so desirable. There have still been kings and lords who didn't uphold the ways of the past or practise tyranny. What I was trying to say is that there is less of a chance if the new leader is known from birth and trained from birth."

"So what is the ranking system in Westeros?" Naruto pondered wondering why Robb held power over Theon even if they were both 'lords'.

"Well it is very complicated and definitely cannot be explained over one meal," Robb began "But the king – currently Robert of house Baratheon – is at the top of everyone in Westeros. The next level down are the Lord Paramounts – the leaders of the respective 7 kingdoms within. Some of the Lord Paramounts are given further titles such as Wardens – these titles used to dictate who lead the armies incase of an invasion from the North, South, East or West but now are mostly honorary. My Father – the current Lord Stark – is the head of House Stark (our 'clan'), Lord of Winterfell (the seat of the Lord Paramount of the North), and Warden of the North. After the Lord Paramounts are all the Lords and Ladys who are vassals of the Lord Paramounts and own their own respective counties within the 7 kingdoms. Each lord - aswell as the king - has a 'council' of advisors on which sits a number of different roles such as a Maester and Steward. Sometimes a simple member of the council of the king can be considered above a Lord Paramount by some people although often is not the case. Sometimes the Lord Paramounts are the ones who sit on the council of the king, and some lords sit on the council of some of the Lord Paramounts. And that isn't even bringing in the Consorts, Regency, Hand of the King, a lord or king's Court, or the Kingsguard – some of whom may also be considered above a Lord Paramount. It really is complicated."

Robb stopped for a breath.

"Well in Konoha its simple – there's the Kage and then everyone else below," Naruto laughed simplifying the order. Robb and Theon began to laugh aswell.

"That must be nice," Robb chuckled, "but we can discuss the complications and courtesies of my home later on – I suspect that you won't be having dinner elsewhere." They all began laughing again with the exception of Maester Luwin who simply wore a slight smile on his face.

The table continued to talk for several hours about the ins and outs about both worlds whilst the hand-maidens continued to serve them food and drink. Most of Robb's household guard had already finished eating and left.

Robb was surprised at how well the newer hand-maidens had managed to fill in the gap left by his father's departure – even though the kitchen staff were still mostly in-tact hand-maidens weren't usually serving food to so many people. His household looked promising, he thought to himself, he hadn't seen a single person slacking off or complain due to the lack of squires or servants.

"Well Naruto it was a pleasure speaking to you," Robb began to finish up what was the last remnants of the bread "but I suggest you get some rest… we start at dawn."

"We?" Naruto pondered the thought of being taught by the 15-year-old boy even if he was skilled. Surely there was someone more experienced and used to teaching others.

"Yes we," Robb began ignoring what might've been taken as an insult by another lord "unless you want to learn about books from Maester Luwin."

Theon chuckled but Naruto had thought the idea showed promise.

"Robb is the best fighter in Winterfell, he's bested Ser Rodrik and Jory many a times," Theon began like he was used to praising the young lord "in fact he's even come close to defeating Lord Stark in single combat."

Theon soon realised that the praise meant nothing to Naruto

"Lord Stark is one of the most legendary warriors in the entire realm. He won Robert's rebellion alongside our current king unseating a dynasty that conquered and held the entirety of Westeros for 300 years. He even defeated Ser Arthur Dayne – Lord Commander of the Kingsguard and Sword of the Morning – one of the most revered knights in the history of Westeros."

Everyone had gone quiet and tired listening to Theon's boasts. Robb interrupted his ranting.

"Nonetheless Naruto, I will be the one teaching you. After Ser Rodrick left - every other man here has barely learnt the basics. They instead opt to find their own style of fighting from birth. Besides, maybe I too, will learn something after sparring with someone from another world... atleast until Ser Rodrik - our Master-at-arms - returns."

Naruto hesitated, wondering if his response could be considered insulting.

"That's alright with me," Naruto replied. He had seen Robb in combat and there was no doubt that he was a capable fighter. Naruto doubted that even some of the chunin from his village would be able to pierce Robb's thick armour - thinking of Kotetsu and Izumo. Without the use of chakra, even most of the jonin would lose to this 15-year old kid. It was one thing to be incredibly agile as a ninja, but agility wouldn't help them land a strike powerful enough to get through the thick armour Robb wore at even the dinner-table.

Then the pit struck Naruto's stomach again.

As he reminded himself of chakra he realised his hadn't returned the entire day. He tried concentrating the chakra into his feet like he had learnt to do but there wasn't any to concentrate. He tried again... nothing.

He was used to having been drained of chakra – especially with his more than vigorous training – a step above other ninja. However, the pool of energy usually returned to him the next day. This was completely different however.

All the signs pointed towards one thing. That one thing however struck Naruto's pit and filled the emptiness with something worse - Despair. With this there was no way he could get back home. With this there was no way he could relax in the springs with his friends, relax in the springs with _him_.

Had he lost his chakra?

"Excuse me then, I'll take my leave," Naruto exclaimed without realising the change in his use of language. Only Robb noticed the change and the worried expression on the boy. But before he noticed the boy had already made it halfway down the great hall.

It was only after the boy left that Robb noticed Naruto's goblet was completely full.

 **/\/\/\/\ Chapter End /\/\/\/\**

Alright be sure to let me know about the stuff mentioned in the intro such as pairings.

Some of you may be pleased to know that as of publishing this chapter I have already written a couple of chapters. This was so i can start releasing this fic on a monthly, biweekly or maybe even weekly basis (depending on what people think). So rejoice - people won't have to wait almost a year for the actual start of the story.

Some people I didn't mention in the intro that did leave a review in the 'prologue' and hence encouraged me to actually start the story include

 **SleeplessForest27, , Ashutosh Yadav, , Slytherin Studios, silverfang1772, insanemaelstorm, chm01, Jasonr7, Zomvee, TSAImpregnable, zidius, timmydara, A anonymous guy, Kelvin king, iitrnr,** and **Clues2**

People I did mention before but will mention again: **toile grant, MinatoNamikaze7867, G27pazhukka, Allhailthesith, Vasto-Lorde26** and of course

a number of **guests.**

I do read and take into account all reviews and you guys are the reason I write this fanfics. I won't be responding to the second batch just yet as alot of stuff some of you asked are explained in the chapters I've already written.

Next chapter I'm planning to release tommorow as a little gift/easter egg for making chapter 1 so late - if not I'll definitely have it released within a week of publishing this.

Happy reading ^ ^

 _Edit: I forgot to mention - let me know if you like new characters like the un named house-maiden in this chapter (and whether i should continue with them) or just stick to known characters? some characters can be changed._


End file.
